


And Kiss Your Sassafras

by ren_makoto



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_makoto/pseuds/ren_makoto
Summary: Oliver Queen is spontaneous and impulsive, and Clark Kent gets taken for a ride.Love in an elevator. Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Oliver Queen





	And Kiss Your Sassafras

Oliver was good at spontaneous. His wedding had seemed spontaneous. His actions during battle certainly surprised Batman half the time, but not always in a good way.

And the way he'd given the elevator doors barely enough time to close before his hands were all over Clark— _ that _ had been spontaneous. He'd knocked Clark's glasses askew and hadn't cared, just kept kissing and tugging Clark closer.

Spontaneous and horny, it seemed. Impatient, hands already yanking Clark's shirt from his pants.

Oliver was just a little too rough; Clark guessed it was because Oliver knew he couldn't hurt him and liked it that way. Or maybe it was because the bully in Oliver liked the idea that he could shove Superman against the wall of the elevator and do  _ things _ to him.

Nasty things, with his tongue in Clark's mouth and his hips flush to Clark's, grinding in hard and fast.

Oliver's plan seemed to be to rub himself off against Clark in the time it took to drop the remaining fifteen floors to the ground level. Then maybe he'd wash himself up in the bathroom just off of the lobby, and be presentable in time for lunch with Dinah.

The kiss ended when Oliver ran out of breath and ended up panting against Clark's neck. High-pitched noises came from his bruised, wet, and wide-open mouth.

Just as fast, just as spontaneous, he pushed away from Clark. Oliver's lips weren't smiling, but his eyes were. His hands trailed across Clark's chest. Then he turned and walked right out of the elevator just as the doors whooshed open.

Clark stood there, a disheveled mess—glasses smudged and tilted half off his face, tie twisted up and slanted—and ended up riding up and down two more times, never getting off.

Well, yes.

Never. Getting. Off.

He was going to have a long talk with Oliver Queen the next time he saw him. A long talk, indeed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'll show ya how to fax in the mailroom honey, and have ya home by fiiiiiiiive.


End file.
